


It'll be the perfect ending to a perfect day

by secretkp



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Momma May and Daddy Coulson, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretkp/pseuds/secretkp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma is pretty sure this will be the best Christmas ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll be the perfect ending to a perfect day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilacFeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacFeather/gifts).



> This is a gift for theblakesiblings aka LilacFeather. This is very much plotless fluff featuring the prompts: Pillow fights, Christmas and airports. I hope you like it!

 

xx

“So are you all packed for tomorrow? I made sure Trip was packing before I left.” Skye asked before taking a big enough bite out of her pizza to make Jemma’s nose wrinkle. She nodded.

  
“I packed a week ago. Also had to pack for Fitz, because we all know if I let him pack for himself he’d bring only three shirts and a pair of jeans. I don’t want to give mom and dad the wrong impression.”

  
You wouldn’t know by looking at them, but Skye was very much her sister. Both had been adopted by their parents, Phil and Melinda Coulson when they were still very young. After both girls had moved to New York they promised to visit home every year for Christmas. A promise they had yet to break.

  
“Fitz will be fine. Trip did just fine meeting them last year.” She had wanted to bring Fitz along with her last year, but he had already agreed to spend the holidays with his family and Scotland. But after two years of dating it was really time for him to meet her parents.

“That’s because Trip is a perfect human being. Not all of us can bring home someone like him. Besides I think he and dad will get along just fine. It’s mom I’m worried about.” She replied taking a sip of her drink.

  
“Please you’re bringing home a rich guy that treats you like a princess. That's like every parent's wet dream. Mom will like him just fine. Besides they’ll like him a whole bunch more when he actually asks their permission to marry you. They like old fashioned stuff like that.” Jemma blushed. Skye wasn’t too far off with her statement. Working side by side with Tony Stark tended to make one wealthy and Fitz never really had the ability to do anything that would greatly upset her. As for the proposal…

  
“Oh, hush. We shouldn’t assume that he’s proposing this Christmas. “ Actually they could and did just that.

  
“Everyone and their mother knows Fitz is going to ask you to marry him on Christmas. He’s not exactly subtle." He wasn’t. He had been asking her questions about rings, and she even found a jewelry catalog on their kitchen counter. He was totally proposing and Jemma couldn’t have been any happier about that knowledge.

  
“I know.” She had known for a weeks, and while she tried to feign ignorance something about her excitement and the smile on Skye’s face kept her from denying the claim.  
Both sisters dissolved into giggles.

  
Jemma had a feeling this would be her favorite Christmas yet.  
 

xx

  
“They definitely just joined the mile high club.”

  
“And he’s lawyer on his way to meet his mistress.”

  
“She’s a pop star in disguise.”

  
They had arrived to the airport an hour earlier than they needed to, because she thought it was far better to be safer than sorry. They were all huddled on the floor next to outlets charging various devices. Skye and Trip were currently creating outlandish stories of everyone they saw passing by.

  
“We met in an airport. Remember.” She asked quietly. Fitz put down the book he was reading and smiled fondly at her.

  
“I remember a complete stranger that talked a lot and held my hand.” He grinned, she frowned.

  
“Don’t be a prat Fitz.” This only caused him to laugh. “Okay I remember a gorgeous woman who was scared of flying. And I gladly talked to her to keep her distracted. And when there was a bit of turbulence I held her hand and I guess I never let go.” After that Fitz leaned in to kiss her forehead. “Two years later I’m on my way to meet her parents who probably will kill me on sight.” He finished up causing her to roll her eyes.

  
“I told you not to worry about that. Skye and I have very minimal evidence that our parents were ever spies. “She laughs at the grumpy look on his face before leaning in and kissing him. Don’t worry they’re going to love you.”

She really does think so.

  
The flight is uneventful but after everyone grabbing their bags they headed to the car rental desk. They had almost an hour long drive to make before they made it to their parents. She and Trip did most of the work. Fitz and Skye were off playing an elaborate game of hide and seek, confirming Jemma’s thoughts of her being surrounded by actual children in adult bodies.

  
Fitz ended up doing most of the driving while she sat in the passenger seat helping him with direction. Both did their best to ignore Skye and Trip heavily making out in the back seat (something she suspected them of doing just to make things uncomfortable for her and Fitz).  
By the time they pulled up she was more relieved than anything else. Fitz was however nervous. He ended up calling her mother ma’m even after he was told to just call her May. However as time went on he began to relax and she could see that things were going well.

  
He even managed to make her mother smile at one of his jokes during dinner. It was a total win. The rest of their day was spent catching up and just enjoying each others presence. Although Jemma considered New York her home there was something special about going back to the place she grew up to the people she loved.

  
xx

 

She pulled Fitz to her kissing him before whispering in his ear. “Wait an hour then sneak into my room okay?” Fitz nodded before heading down the hall to his guest room. She used her time to take a quick shower and wait on Fitz. Only an hour passed and he never showed up. Then another hour. By midnight she decided to head to his room. Only to find him in bed playing a game on his cellphone.

  
She chucked a pillow at his head. “I waited up for you and you never came.”

  
“Your parents put us in separate rooms for a reason and I didn’t want to risk anything.” He said before throwing the pillow right back at her.

  
“We’re adults and they know we live together.” She whispered back, snatching the pillow from his hand and hitting him with it again. Before she realized it, his hands were wrapped around her waist pulling her into the bed and reached for another pillow laying close to her read and softly hitting her with it. She struggled to get out of his grasp all while laughing and asking him to stop. Eventually he stopped, and smiled down at her then leaned down to kiss her only to be met with a pillow to his face. After that war broke loose. Both ran around the room trying to avoid being hit by pillows neither one being particularly careful of all the noise they were making. This probably wasn’t the best idea, because both were completely shocked when her dad’s voice floated under the crack of their door.

  
“Keep it down you two.”

  
Fitz’s face went red and he flopped face first into the bed. Jemma however was more amused that Fitz honestly felt like he was in real trouble. Picking up the sheets that managed to make its way onto the ground during the pillow fight she laid down on the bed covering them both with it.  
After a while he turned his face towards her wrapping his arm around her waist.

  
“I love you.”

  
“I love you too.”

  
She could defiantly spend the rest of her life like this. And come Christmas morning she’d been one step closer to doing just that.

  
xx

  
The next morning she woke up late, much later than Fitz who was already out of the bed. Jemma made her way downstairs not bothering to change just yet. She was eventually able to find her mother and Skye sitting in the living room next to the window that gave a view of the drive way.

  
“What’s happening?” She asked before giving them both a hug.

  
“Our men are at work.” Skye said nodding her direction on the direction of the window. Looking through it she could see Fitz, Trip, and her father working on her father’s old car “Lola”.

  
“This morning at breakfast your father was sending heated looks at Fitz in relation to some loud noises he heard last night.” Her mother said lifting her eyebrow at Jemma. “Fitz kept insisting it was just a pillow fight, but your father wasn’t convinced.”

  
“You should’ve been there.” Skye laughed. “Fitz was stuttering and I’m pretty sure he turned redder than a stop sign. Then in order to change the topic he brought up cars, because I’m sure in Fitz’s mind it was the manliest topic he could think of. Dad mentioned Lola and how no one could get her to run and the next thing we know they’re all out there working on the car.”

  
From what she saw, it looked like Trip was leaning against the car keeping conversation with the other two. Her dad appeared to be eagerly handing Fitz whatever tools he needed. And Fitz was bent under the hood of the car.

  
“They know we’re watching.” Her mother said smiling a bit. “Men are so easily pleased, always remember that. But also remember that doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy the view. Both Jemma and Skye wrinkled their noses at each other, a little freaked out about their mother ogling their father.

  
“Yeah well Trip knows he looks good. I swear I can’t go a day without hearing him say ‘Gurl you know I look good’. I swear it’s like his catch phrase.” This didn’t stop Skye from smiling fondly or looking away from Trip.

  
Eventually though it was time to stop their watching and leave the house for some last minute shopping. Once they got back Lola was up in running and her father couldn’t stop smiling in Fitz’s direction. When she finally got a moment alone with Fitz she couldn’t resist teasing him just a bit.

  
“You know if I didn’t know better, I would think my dad was ready to run off with you. “

  
“Actually we’re planning to leave at midnight.”

  
“Prat.”

  
xx

  
The days passed in blurs of shopping, wrapping, and baking. But Fitz fit into it all as if he belonged here all along and this had to be one of the best Christmases she’s ever had.

  
xx

  
On Christmas Eve the four of them had plans to have dinner with one of their childhood friends Bobbi, and her husband Lance.

  
“Grant and Raina weren’t able to make it home this year so it’ll just be us.” Bobbi had explained after all the formalities had been made. “But the good news is,” Bobbi grinned while pulling both Jemma and Skye into the kitchen. “that Lance is on babysitting duty tonight and there’s eggnog in the fridge.”

  
After that the girls drank while catching up and Jemma realized just how much she had missed Bobbi. They had been friends since they were assigned to be lab partners in sophomore year of high school and honestly Bobbi is amazing.

  
“So your boyfriend seems nice.” Bobbi noted about an hour later. “Is he a keeper?”

  
“Didn’t Jemma tell you? They’ll be engaged on Christmas.” Skye basically shouted her eyes a bit too bright and cheeks flushed. She was such a lightweight.  
“Well make sure to invite me to the wedding and more importantly the bachelorette party.” She nodded feeling slightly more giddy than she should. Maybe the alcohol was affecting her too.

  
A while later they made their way to the basement where all the men were hanging out.

  
“You ready to give up Hunter? I think it’s clear that I got skills.” Trip asked darts in hand. When he caught sight of Skye he gave her a wink before throwing a dart and hitting bullseye. “See? Mad skill.”

  
Lance had looked just about ready to throw a tantrum until Bobbi wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.

  
“Where’s the little one?” Jemma asked, wanting to see the daughter Bobbi talked so fondly of. Ella had been born two months ago and Jemma had felt disappointed about not being around during her birth. Now she couldn’t wait to see her.

  
“I have her.” Fitz called out from the other side of the room where he was sitting on a couch facing the tv. A Christmas movie was playing, but what had really got her was how causal Fitz seemed with little Ella in his arms. They didn’t have any friends in New York that had children. And while she and Fitz talked about having children in the future it was nice to see that he actually knew how to handle a baby. Walking over she sat down right next to him. As if reading her mind he gently handed the baby over to her.

  
“She’s so adorable Bobbi.” She gushed playing with her tiny fingers.

  
“Hey, I helped.” Lance shouted, prompting Bobbi to punch his shoulder.

  
“Thank you Jemma.”

  
She continued to play with the baby and when she finally looked up at Fitz she saw that he was staring at her with a softness she had never really seen from him before. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

  
xx

  
The morning of Christmas, Jemma woke up extremely early. A habit she performed every year. This time however she was surprised to see her mother waiting for her next to the tree, where Jemma usually waited by when she was waiting for everyone to wake up.

  
“It’s been so good having you home Jemma.” Her mother said pulling her into a hug. “But I think you’ve been a bit nervous about my opinion of Fitz?” Jemma nodded. “He can get so grumpy. He eats at an alarming rate. And sometimes he’s so nervous when he has no need to be. I wonder if he’d be able to protect you if a time ever came where you’d find yourselves in danger. Then I remember that he loves you, and that he would do anything to protect you. But most of all he makes you happy and that’s all I’ve wanted for you. I like him because he makes you happy, which is something you deserve to be.”

  
Jemma felt herself smile before hugging her mom once again. It meant everything to have her approval.  
  
After that they talked a little and one by one everyone came down the stairs ready to open presents. Skye got them all ugly Christmas sweaters (something she did every year), and Trip got everyone books he’d knew they’d be interested in (except for Skye to whom he gave a pretty necklace). Her parents got them all gift cards and she managed to get them all things they specifically asked for. Once it was Fitz’s turn to hand out his presents her heart sped up. She watched as he handed each person their present ( Her mom was especially gracious for his gift to her. I call it a night-night gun but Skye thinks Icer is a cooler name) and finally it was her turn. He handed her a small jewelry box which she opened with slightly shaking hands. Smiling brightly she took a peek inside only to see diamonds earrings resting in the box. Her smile fell but she quickly forced herself to smile.

  
“I love them. Thank you dear.” She said giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

She couldn’t look him in the eyes and instead turned to Skye who just shrugged.  
“Maybe next time” She mouthed. “Sorry.”

After that she did her best to avoid Fitz. She knew it was her fault for assuming things but it had only been logical. They had been together for two years now and she thought he had been dropping hints. Her disappointment left her feeling slightly bitter no matter how much she tried to stay logical. Fitz didn’t seem to notice anything wrong so she figured she wasn’t acting noticeable upset.

After cleaning everything up and having lunch her father told them to get their jackets and head towards the car.

  
“Where are we going?” Fitz said looking at her. She didn’t answer. She didn’t need to. Because Skye already had it covered.

  
“Fitz it’s time you got in on our annual snowball fight!”

  
xx

  
The drive seemed uncomfortable and long. She was very upset but trying her hardest to be upbeat. Trip, Skye, and her dad babbled about the best ways to throw a snowball, while her mom and Fitz discussed the merits of taking the time to build forts to hide behind. She contributed when directly asked but pretty much kept to herself.  
When they got there Lance and Bobbi were already waiting for them in the middle of a medium sized field. They had discovered this place years ago and came back every Christmas.

  
“Okay, May and I are team captains. You know the rules. If you’re hit with a snowball you must stay frozen until one of your teammates taps you. When every member of a team gets struck out the game ends. And on that note I’ll take Skye.” Her dad said before giving her mother a smug look.

  
“Jemma.”

  
After that the teams were divided. Team Coulson consisted of Skye, Trip, and Bobbi, while Team May consisted of Jemma, Fitz, and Lance. Then they were given ten minutes to build up a strategy. Her mother took the time to point out every hiding spot and what advantages it held while Fitz built a disproportionate yet useful fort.  
Once the game started, there was barely anytime to focus on hurt feelings. She ducked behind trees and threw snowballs when she could. Mostly she just made herself available to unfreeze anyone who needed it. Trip had an eerie ability to hit anyone in his sight. She had just got done tapping Lance when a snowball went flying past her, barely missing her. She took off as fast as she could, ducking behind Fitz’s fort. To her surprise he was there too. For a moment there was tension filled silence and she hated it.

“Are you mad at me or something?” Was she mad at him? Yes. Did she have a right to be mad at him? No. But she couldn’t help it. This morning had been such a disappointment and she didn’t know how to shake off this irrational anger.

“You didn’t do anything wrong Fitz.”

“You didn’t answer my question. Jemma. Are you mad at me?” Biting her lip for a second, trying to buy time for herself she realized that maybe she would just have to tell the truth. It was an important topic and maybe talking about it could help her move past it.

“Ithoughtyouweregoingtoproposetometodaybutyoudidnt.” She had closed her eyes and let the words rush out. Slowly opening her eyes after a minute or two she found herself staring at her amused looking boyfriend. Jemma could feel herself flushing with anger as he begins to laugh silently. “This isn’t funny.”

“I’m sorry. It’s just. I mean. So you’re mad because I didn’t propose to you when you expected me to? Aren’t proposals supposed to be a surprise?”

“We’re both very smart people, so we both know you could never surprise me. I’ve always been one step ahead of you darling.” This only seemed to make him laugh harder. Giving a frustrated sigh she quickly stood up and started walking away. “I just really wanted this and I thought you knew that Fitz. That you knew what I wanted.” He began calling after he but she kept walking only to stop when she felt something cold and wet hit her on the back of her head. Forcing her to turn around.

  
“You did not just throw a snowball at me Leopold Fitz.”

  
“Well it was the only way to get your bloody attention.” He said walking up towards her. “I do know what you want. You’re not the only genius around here.  
Christmas is your favorite holiday, which is why you’ve always dreamed about being proposed to on Christmas. You also want it to happen in front of your family and friends, because it means being surrounded by the people you love. . But I know you Jemma Simmons and I know that you’d also love the attention you’d receive even if you don’t say it aloud. So yes Jemma I know you and I love everything you are, but sometimes you’re a little too smart for your own good. And in those cases I just have to be even smarter.” She wanted to know what he meant by that, but she also was stunned at what he was saying. If he knew what she wanted why hadn’t he delivered? Why had he let her believe there was a chance? She didn’t know which question to start with but that turned out not to be a problem since he had a question for her.  
She felt her eyes grow watery as Fitz knelt down on one knee in front of her, his hand reaching into his pocket and grabbing a small box and presenting it to her.

  
“So Jemma its Christmas, you’re surrounded by friends and family, and I’m a man that loves you very much. So there’s only one thing left to do. Will you marry me?” She looked down at him then turned to look at her family. All of them smiling brightly at her. They knew. They had been part of this secret too. Skye gave her a thumb up while Lance and Bobbi made catcalls. All of them urging her towards an answer she knew she would give. For a slight moment she felt a bit embarrassed with herself, but she was too happy to dwell on it. Instead she dropped down to her knees pulling Fitz into a kiss, and once she broke away she placed kisses all over his face before reaching his ear.

  
“Yes, of course.”

  
Best. Christmas. Ever.

  
xx

Hours later they sat on the porch. She absently played with her new ring while leaning her head onto Fitz’s shoulder. She had endured hours of teasing by not only Fitz but her family as well. It wasn’t often that people could pull one over on her so she gladly let them have this small victory. _Besides_ , she thought looking down at her ring; _she too had received a victory._

  
“You know my parents really like you. I told you they would.”

  
“Yeah guess I had nothing to worry about. But you do.”

  
“What? Why?”

  
“Well now you need to meet my mother. She’s protective of her only son and likes being the number one woman in his life.”

  
“Oh, hell.”


End file.
